Ideas for Willcraft/Monster School
Episode Ideas Robbing: The students learn from Herobrine how to rob stuff from Villagers. Most of them will gets A's because the villagers do nothing and don't have any protection. Report cards: Report cards get sent to their parents and Hildegarde. Each Mob gets a reward or punishment from their parent. Enchanting: Every monster has to enchant to be strong. Currently, no monsters have mastered this, so Herobrine summons Hildegarde to train them to enchant. School fight: A different school teaches player to defend themselves against the mobs. Herobrine can't stand it, and that could be a good training for students. Free Time: Monsters don't spend their entire time learning something. They also have break; what happends during the recreation ? Attack of a Village: The first job of a monster: attack villagers during the night. Orientation: Minecraft is huge. Monsters must know how to locate in the wilderness. Hunt: Monsters must eat too. A part of them, rather. That's an episode for teach them how to hunt animals or humans : what to use, where you must go, how kill prey... Redstone: The slime was the best in the first meet the mobs Building: Endie is a artist at soul. Taming: First-Aid (Endie would probably be the best thanks to his kindness) Siege: (attack a fortress with Players in them) Combat #3: (attacking each other with a given power from Herobrine) Other worlds: (Nether and End, Endie, Witton and Multus are protected) Combat #4: The students fight against regular uneducated mobs and work their way up to the Ender Dragon. Hunger Games: The students must survive in a game of Hunger Games. The students must make sure to bring in food to eat so they won't get hungry. The Students must collect items and weapons to kill each other. The last monster standing wins the game, and will be awarded the Hunger Games Trophy. Driving: The students must take a driving test to get a good grade and a license. The Bus Driver is the driving teacher and will grade the students and give the results to Herobrine, and The vehicle is the School Bus, which is damage-proof (also fire-proof) and will not crash with a scratch. Those who fail will not get a license. Basketball: The students must play a game of Basketball. One of the students must face a human Herobrine created in a one-on-one Basketball match. Fitness: Herobrine decided to give the students a fitness class, unlike the Gymnastics lesson, this one is different. Here are the list for the Fitness class. 1. Jumping Jacks 2. Jog 3. Push-ups 4. Sit-ups 5. Squats 6. Front, Side, Back. 7. Pull-ups Monster Spleef: The students must play a game of a free for all spleef. Whoever is the last mob standing wins. Soccer: Herobrine is again making students get active in sports. Their next sport lesson is now Soccer, The students must face a human clone created by Herobrine to become a professional soccer player. Friendship: The students are going to see if they can be good friends with each other (I bet Endie will be the winner while Zupay is gonna FAIL!) Escaping: It's important for monsters to learn how to escape traps as it is also a part of stealing. The new students will have to go over what they had missed before they came to school. Mods (multiple episodes): Survive a day with these mods : mine little pony, Dr. Who mod, Herobrine Mod, Harry Potter Mod, Budder Mod, Transformation mod, Etc. Combat V - Endie VS Zupay: The match between the popularity rivals Endie and Zupay! Endie, Maggie, Blaise, Zombee and Silvester vs Zupay, Creep, ZombieSwine, Witton and Multus! The Examination: Every monster has to be his best. Today, Herobrine will test the students in Crafting, Cooking, Hiding, Stealing, Brewing, Mining, Acrobatics, Scaring, Enchanting and more! Vampire Silveste'''r (another Halloween special probably): Silvester meets a female silverfish. At night she tells Silvester she is a vampire an then sucks his blood. When day comes, Silvester hides in the shade and does so until night. At sunset, Silvester acts somewhat strange. When the other students realize why, they have to find the cure before it's too late!!! '''The Wild Endie: Endie seems to go to a player's house (and eats the guy up). But Endie then looks in a chest; which held a strange item, leaving Endie angry and mad, so since Endie been hanging out with Zombieswine and Zupay, Zombee, Multus, Ghist and Mucus realise that he is not acting so nice and friendly as before and think it's strange he is hanging out with Zombieswine and worse, Zupay, so they would have to stop the curse that the item possessed on Endie. Ender Swap: Monster school is always strange but this time it has gone much stranger! Endie somehow discovers a portal that leads to another world, so he jumps in it but then he finds out that this portal leads to the End, the Endermaster discovers the portal too and orders Endy to go in the portal and replace Endie and get infomation from the students so he can rule the Overworld. War and Battle! Herobrine agrees that the students should prove the skills of battle in an ultimate war! Herobrine tells the battle characters to meet in a huge battle arena to battle the students as a test. This features students, some ideal (currently) uneducated students; Jake, Elsa, Charger, Lady Jenny, Wolf Scrape, Midna, Ovlan, Wit , Chase AND MORE!!!. In a great feature of pleasure: Obscurus, Hydrake, Lord Laskig, Lupus and Decay.All students are in one team the other are the brutals of battle and fury! This is an ultimate challenge for all characters and the ideals to prove what they have!! (5 episode special during All Out War). The thing is, if they try to hurt each other, they just bounce off so they can only hurt the opposing team. Ending Endie and Zupay kill Decay, Lupus was pushed out of the arena by Hydrake, Hydrake kills Creep, Zupay was killed by Obsurcus, Obsurcus disconnects the shield so the battle characters fight each other, Hydrake was killed by Obsurcus, Dr. Creepy fell into lava, and Obsurcus was disconnected and Endie won, alone. Robotics: Dr Creepy decides to make the Monster School his new lair. He manages to trap the students and Herobrine in a magic cage that only magic could escape. Hilgardge breaks them out, and they have to fight Dr Creepy's cyborgs to take back the school! The Dragon: Endie is out visiting his parents in the End, when he finds a beautiful rock. Not knowing it is a dragon's egg, he takes it home and is surprised when it hatches! True to his nature, he cares for the dragon until it grows to big for his cave. He finds a massive ravine, and leads his dragon to it. But, the very next day, Herobrine tells the class they will be mining in a massive ravine, the same ravine with Endie's dragon in it! Endie has two options: Tell the class about the dragon, or take it back to the End, but he wants to keep the dragon. What will he do? The Aftermath: After years of being in Herobrine's school, the students have all been graduated, the viewers will be able to see what have the students look like in the future, where they work, how they're doing, and has their skills at school improved or decreased. War and Battle 2: Herobrine has the students fight some Dark Guardians that try to take over the school. Endie origins Multus's sick-day: When Multus starts feeling sick with the stomach flu and has to stay home, the others try to cheer him up since he can't do much since he sick (maybe this can be Ghist's chance to tell Multus that she would like to ask him to be her boyfriend) Trip To The End: Herobrine takes the students to the end and makes them fight the ender dragon (Zupay gets a good grade. Endie refuses to fight the dragon and knocks the students away.) Design and Building: When the classroom falls apart, the students are challenged to build a new one! (One room per student). Whoever makes the best classroom will have theirs put in as the NEW classroom! Battle Of The BOOM: '''Each student is armed with 10 TNT. Their goal is to blow everyone else up. '''Design and Building II: '''The students work in pairs, along with some idea students (Please put Maumet in here). They have to design a Nether classroom and an End classroom. Whoever does the best gets theirs put in. Pairs: Multus-Ghist,Maumet-Mucus,Endie-Blaise,Maggie-Zupay (sorry!), Witton-Zombieswine, Silvester-Creep,Zombee-Cavell,Skellington-Spider. If Maumet is not in this episode then Mucus works alone (He is so smart he is allowed to do that.) '''Demolition: '''The mobs have to destroy a village! You can use any ability you have, but no eating villagers. Student Ideas '''Galis (Pronounced Gal-ish): The kinda person you don't want to mess with, most of the time. She's a Pre-Classic Human mob, (which are hostile to the player) and somehow survived the creator deleting her from the game. She hacked into the game and changed her own skin, so instead of being the default character (like the other Human mobs) she looks like a young girl with purple-red and black hair, one purple eye, a metal arm (which was originally a normal arm but was then cut off by the deletion), one black eye, elven ears, pale-almost white-skin, and wears simple cloth garments that look not unlike a forest, so she can blend in. She also talks like an Enderman, because the creator originally decided Humans should speak that way. Galis was the only Human to spawn before the creator changed the coding, along with his mind, about the Humans (which are now called Monsters) speaking that way. He later on used the same file for Endermen speech, and decided it suited. Galis is one of the oldest mobs to have spawned in the game, and spent her time originally hiding from and killing players, until Herobrine discovered her presence and invited her to the school. Not surprisingly, she is unnaturally good at Archery (she found a bow upon killing a player once) and at One-Handed Combat-swords- (same story as the bow. And the same player, too). She thinks anything other than wood, grass, stone and dirt is fancy-pancy new stuff and is always berating (is that the word?) the other students when they complain about something. She nearly always starts a story with 'In the good old days…' and can go on for so long most of the children fall asleep. Multus's left head, however, finds the storied immensely interesting and decides he wants to be a historian upon finishing school. Galis is definitely not sane, having conversations with herself, the wall, or her pot plant at home when no one else is there. She can teleport -another glitch- and likes showing the fact off, mostly. She has a hot temper, hates water, showers in lava, and is strangely fond of Witton, as she thinks he's funny. She helps Witton and Zombee whenever she can, and is not at all scared to contradict Herobrine when he's telling the class something, generally about history or physics. Herobrine accepts this as a price he has to pay, because he thinks Laskig may be defeated by Galis, mostly because she's older, more expreienced, and neither mortal nor immortal. This means, basically, Galis can take and use Laskig's staff because of her mortality, but she cannot die unless stabbed with an Enderium blade in a certain pattern and depth. Hence she is neither mortal nor immortal, and so can do whatever. She also likes Endie, and Multus's left head because he listens to her actually incredibly boring stories. In her spare time, she likes cooking, but because she's new to things like cake, she cooks porkchops. And that's about it. Yeah... Chase: He is a cross between a wither and a enderman so he has the ability to teleport has purple eyes and doesn't like being stared at by players like endie and can fly and shoot wither skulls like multus. And wears glasses and is arch-enemies with jockey and zombieswine because they're always messing with him and multus and he is multus's arch-enemy because chase messes with him the most and gets on his nerves all time.and he is Multus's cousin. Lady Jenny: She is a human who dreams to be a mob, because she feels uncomfortable with this race and hates humans. So, until she tries to integrate Monster School, she lived alone and is very solitary: talk about herself or her past, or even talk to her, can be difficult, especially when she is upset. Because this girl is hot-tempered and hates failures or blame, even if she sometimes deserves. She can also boast a little, but it's her most majors defects: she may as well be helpful and always does her best. She hates above all when somebody thinks that she is weak, for whatever reason. Ideas so that Endie can't kill her: - She could looks a little like an enderman (black hair, purple pupils, tall size...) - They could never have eye's contact (But that could happen, and there'll be a fight) - Herobrine could revive her when she dies - Endie could fall in love at first sight - She could be blind - Willcraft would be easily able to find a way Ideas for Herobrine's agreement to integrate her into Monster School: - She could agree without problems - She could do puppies eyes at him - The other students, or a few of them, could help her to register - We don't care, there is no reason Wolf Scrape (The wolf that you saw in Trick or Treat) He's a tough, challenging, athletic, smart wolf. This was because he was abandoned from a human and now wants to defeat them. Despite his brutishness, he is kind to students, even the ones that are mean to him, unless get too mean. He'll coach anybody who is struggling on a lesson, except Zombee, as he hates him. Also, he could be Herobrine's pet :) Zombu (an adult zombie villager that creep saw in Trick or Treat): He is a zombie just like Zupay and Zombee. But unlike Zupay, he is friendly, and not mean, and he looks like an adult zombie villager; and unlike Zombee, he is very smart. His best friends include Endie, and Zombee; he is always protected by Endie from a bully like Zombieswine. Charger: He is a charged creeper and Creep's cousin. He doesn't steal anybody's work. Anybody who steals his work, he'll explode them and their work, since he is a charged creeper. Fortunately he doesn't get himself in trouble, just the person who steals his work gets in trouble. Charger's friends are Endie, Wolf Scrape, Midna, Mucus, Skellington, Blaise, Spider, and of course, Creep. He dodges any bully's tactics which causes ZombieSwine and Zupay to be jealous. His other name is Max Charger, for his full name, but everyone calls him Charger or Max. He is Japanese so he is into anime, so his Japanese name is Makkusu Jūden-ki or in calligraphy, マックス充電器. He is very loyal to everybody who treats him nicely, so in one episode, he gives gifts to everyone's most wanted things. He dreams that someday, he'll be Skellington's cooking assistant. Skelly (The Skeleton Zupay Griefed in Trick or Treat): He looks just like any other skeleton and is the brother of Skellington. His main objective is to learn new combat techniques to take down humans. However, unlike Skellington, he is very skilled in using a bow, but he can't cook (making him the opposite twin of Skellington). He is also very friendly to the students except, Zombieswine, Zupay, and Creep. He hates Zombieswine because of his mean acts. Midna (the witch that Skellington saw in Trick or Treat): She looks like any other witch except her arms are unfolded (like all Willcraft witches). She is Hildegarde's daughter. She often scares people accidentally, and also has the ability to summon objects out of thin air. She is very friendly to all of the students except Zupay and is also quite generous. She hates Zupay because of his high amount of evil, and she tries to make Zombieswine friendly. Her best friend is Multus because they both scare people, also her biggest crush is Endie because he teleports which is seen as mystical to her even though Endie often sees her as a friend. Jockey: Jockey is a half skeleton/half spider. He uses the fact he is a Spider Jockey in his lessons. Jockey also is a bully and teams up with Zombieswine to bully the students. His enemies are Endie and Multus. He dislikes Endie because Endie dislikes Zombieswine. Multus is also Jockey's arch-rival. He hates Zupay because of the incident with ZombieSwine vs Zupay. He is sometimes quite dumb too. He hates Skellington and Spider too, but not Cavell. He thinks of Skellington and Spider as "lame copycats", even though that's what he is to them. Normous: Normous is a Giant (yes, they used to exist in Minecraft) who is in Herobrine's Monster School. Normous is the second kindest student in the School, helping students who are in trouble with work and being kind the everyone, even the bullies (though this is rare), and he gives everyone presents. This is because he lives with a peaceful Giant family and was taught to be kind. As Giants didn't last long in Minecraft before being taken out, Normous is eager to learn new things he'd never seen before like Redstone and Enchanting. Elsa: Elsa is a wolf; according to her history, she has attacked many times without any reasons. She has a fiery temper and a ferocious attitude, and is a very skilled fighter. She is not well at hiding, since she might attack the human closest to her. She is good friends with Ghist, Blaise and Endie. She dislikes Zombieswine; for his bullying and mean attitude, and totally hates Zupay for pure torture and evilness. She also hates Jockey and Cavell. She lives up in a cave, in the snow mountains. She likely has a crush on Endie, due to his fighting skills and power like her. Since Elsa's paws are quite uncontrollable, she would need to learn how to make things and use redstone; but she is eager to learn enchanting, hiding and is aiming for being a less violent personality. Jake: This name isn't to bad for a zombie pigman anyway. He is friendly and shy, and he has good friendship with Endie and is as skillful at crafting and redstone, but is very aggressive when in combat or mining, since he can't figure out if he can swim in lava or not. He is impressive in hiding but not anything that includes a fight. He will cover his ears and eyes if it gets too rough. He is willing to learn more enchantments and a bit more of the fighting so cannot cover his eyes in the incoming battles. Jake is willing to help unless the situation deals with lava (where he walks off). Jake loves cake, cooked fish and mostly: pie. Yes. Pie. He is never a fan of ZombieSwine, making it hard to get away from his mean cousin. His friends are Ovlan, Elsa, Wolf Scrape, Midna, Creep and Multus. Ovlan Ovlan is the ocelot Creep ran away from in the Halloween episode. Ovlan is a ocelot who had a sad history. Personality: Ovlan is a smart, annoying and friendly attitude. Ovlan is a great pranker and griefer as well as a good trap escaping planner too, this is also a trait that means he is swift and nimble with good sense of smell, sight and hearing. Friends: his best friend is Endie but really wants to be Creep's best friend but has failed since Creep is frightened of him. Skellington is another friend because Ovlan likes cake. Attitude: He is a great pranker when he does it on Zombee, ZombieSwine and Cavell. He likes teasing Witton for no reason. History: when Ovlan was a young ocelot, his parents were killed when humans took the jungle away and turned it into a city. Ovlan is alone and sad without anyone caring for him. He then wanted to take back revenge and destroy the city, but the young ocelot wasn't great enough to take down the huge place alone. He then found light since another jungle was nearby, that jungle is the same one he lives in today, at the top of the most highest tree is where he set his jungle top hut. He likes his jungle since it is the closest to the school. Ovlan can be a little hard headed but is very loyal. Wit: Wit is a Chicken. Albeit a very weird one. He is also Witton's pet. Let's just get that fact over with. He is also smart, loyal, nice, friendly, and, at the best of times, thick- headed. He generally comes up with the most complicated solution and goes through it it until the end. He is an astinishingly good fighter ( Considering he is a Chicken) and sucks at redstone. His brother chucked him in lava when he was a little baby and now he has black feathers. He can shoot well, cook well and scare people well. He likes everyone except Zupay, Mucus, Zombieswine and Multus's right head (though he likes Multus's other two heads). He lives in an apartment in the city on the 501st floor, room 11, and often throws parties in his spare time. This used to upset his neighbors, until he began to invite them to, and is now the most popular Chicken EVER. (On that floor, anyway) Doppel: The son of Doppelganger (from Scribblenauts) and the older brother of Ganger. Just like a regular tsundere, Doppel is usually cruel to most students, but caring in the inside. Doppel may be spotted slouching in a lesson or helping Ganger. Doppel is a strong, brutish, and sometimes cold student toward Zupay since he is actually jealous of his evil. Despite the fact that Doppel is friendly, he WANTS to be the most evil student of Monster School. He looks just like his father, but most of his clothing has dark colors. His ability is shapeshifting so he can take over someoness life or scare them. Ganger: Also the son of Doppelganger and the younger brother of Doppel. Ganger is friendly and not afraid to show it on the inside. Ganger's best friends are Zombee (because he cares about him) and Doppel (because he is his brother). Despite the fact that he is friendly, he gets cruel whenever someone gets on his nerves. Ganger cares about his grades, but sadly he is not able to suceedd on most lessons, causing Doppel to help Ganger. Ganger looks like his father, but most of his clothing has light colors. His ability is shapeshiftingg, but he doesn't use it for scaring people or taking over somebody's life. Deathshade: Deathshade is a Killer Rabbit of Caerbannog, he is very mischievous and a loner, he is good friends with Roman. Roman: A guardian mob who is quite friendly, she is a bit cowardly and usually follows her older brother Shield and her friend Deathshade (much to his annoyance). Shield: An elder guardian mob. He is Roman's older brother and is always ready to fight. Shield cares for Roman, even though Roman can be annoying at times. Greendie: Greendie is an green eyed enderman. He is kind and smart. Unlike Endie, he is able to control himself when he makes eye contact with human. He is friendly to everyone, even to Zombieswine, because he thinks that he isn't pure evil, but enjoys making evil stuff. He hates Zupay because he is totally evil. He is experienced in crafting, mining, acrobatics and redstone, but he doesn't like combat. He will only fight if Herobrine tells him that he will fail. His best friends are Endie, Normous, Zombee, Creep, Mucus, Ghist, and of course, Witton. He can teleport, but he would not rather teleport because he is afraid he will teleport on the wrong place and perish. Endraia: Endraia is Endie's younger sister. Endraia is quadriplegic due to an accident when she tried to teleport, so she is unable to attend monster school and currently at monster hospital. She looks just like a regular enderman, but has pink eyes and loves flowers, to the point where she actually wears a daisy crown Endie made for her. Endie and Endraia are close and Endie visits her whenever he can. Guardius: A Guardian who cannot stop himself from getting F's because his spikes mess him up all the time. Bebe: A baby zombie. Her name "bebe" means Baby in france. She is the opposite of Zupay. She is nice and good to both People and Monsters. Render is an red eyed enderman. He is smart and kind, but not always kind. Unlike Endie and Greendie, who don't like being predators, he likes being predator. Even he can control himself, he would rather be predator and eat human parts. He really likes combat, making him good friends with Witton, Multus, Zombee, Endie and even Greendie. Dalek: Yeah, in case you didn't know, Daleks are from doctor who and a Dalek could be a cool addition to monster school. Cyberman: A rival of Dalek. LockHeart: A weeping angel who plays Peek-a-boo (Watch Doctor Who to get an idea for the 3 of their personalities.) Cyber: A human who experimented on himself to be able to become indestructible to players, but vulnerable to monsters. His cybernetics failed, and now he just really wants revenge on players that make fun of him and bully him, so he joined Herobrine's class. He is arachnophobia, and so is afraid of Spider and Cavell (and presumably Jockey), who, ironically, pity him for not knowing how to be a true monster and try to be his friend. Creepix: A creeper who has invented many things due to his robot arms, but he uses them for good rather than evil. He invented the Flying Classroom to travel to the Nether and End. (He could be a relative of Dr. Creepy) Mike: An Endermite who is best friends with Silvester. Unlike Silvester, he is very brave and even stronger than usual Endermite. He is Endie's pet. He would risk his life for combat or else. Mitey: Endermite who is good to all, usually. He follows the Golden Rule (what someone does to him, he does that to back to them). He is best friends with Mike, Greenie, Render, Endie, Silvester, Endercoms and all the endermen and silverfishes, and Herobrine, though even to them he still follows the Golden Rule. EnderComs 1,2,3,4,5,6, and 7: Collection of endermen who can turn into an ultimate creature. EnderComs 1-5 are friendly, while 6 and 7 are not. Because of this, they almost never combine. EnderCom5 is the main body, 6 and 7 are legs, 3 and 4 are arm supports, and 1 and 2 are arms. Wythrai: A wither who is best friends with Multus. His middle head is smart (luckily), his right head has a split personality(evil or good), and his left head doesn't know anything. Devastator: The most evil wither of all time, his middle head is evil (it has never had a good thought), his right head is a dumb minion to the middle head, and he cut off his left head because it was too nice. He is too evil to be friends with Multus or Wythrai, instead targeting them. He gets F's because he vaporizes the lesson. He is actually smart but builds ender crystal cannons and TNT traps to harm others. Rebugger: A simple but talkative Redstone Bug who is excellent at Redstone, where he was formed. His friends are Silvester, Mitey, Mucus and Zombieswine. He is the mediator in fights between Mucus and Zombieswine, and he is very intelligent. '''Maumet: '''A small swet (blue slime) who can turn into any block he touches. He is best friends with Endie, Mucus, and sometimes the Ender Dragon. (You know, to increase defenses). He is very smart and gets As or Bs. Maumet travels by expanding his body the way he wants to go, and then contracting it to pull himself. He tries to booby-trap Zupay a lot. Skyrai: A small enderdragon (Size 0.25 in the animation) who is best friends with Endie, Greendie, and Maumet. She likes to build stuff but has a "little problem" with that. She also likes scaring Zupay and Zombieswine. Warp: An enderman who is friends with Endie and Skyrai. He came from the End by accident and, together with Skyrai, hopes to go back. He hopes that monster school will help him learn how to get back. He is great at searching and redstone. Sky: Technically not a mob OR a human, she is Aetherian. She can fire wind and levitate. She can also move blocks and summon islands. However, she usually does all the block stuff at once because it expends most of her Aetherian magic for the day. After a block move or wind blast, she is limited to small things like levitating. Due to this, everybody tries to convince her not to use that sort of thing. Sky, although she hears them, cannot tell what they're saying. She writes in symbols, and speaks strangely. After a powerful use of her Aetherian magic, she has to wait a little while before she can do anything. She hates Zupay and Zombieswine and so dismantles them with her magic. She is friends with Endie, Multus, and Maumet, but has never has any close friends from the Overworld (Maumet is Aetherian, he's a swet.) Sky is one of the few people who can ride Enderdragons. The Endermage: The principal of the school, nobody doesn't fear him. He is a Shapeshifter but he likes being a Witherboss.